Damon Fanfiction:Sunshine at Midnight
by scarlett williamz
Summary: What if there was an another girl before Katherine in Damon's life who loved him with everything she had and Damon too loved her more than anything.What if Damon's past love comes back to Mystic falls with another person none expected?Read this story to find out Damon's journey with his long lost love.


_**Damon Fanfiction:Sunshine at Midnight**_

Hey friends this is scarlett and i am here with a new story on my charming,dashing and the most handsome badass vampire Damon is my first story on TVD .I never watched any TVD episodes as i hate love triangles so please forgive me when u find any mistake in time line to the show in this as English is not my first language please forgive me when u find grammar mistakes.

This story is not for ELENA LOVERS as she will be a true bitch in this story ,because i never liked her for playing with both Damon and Stefan feelings .So ELENA LOVERS please stay out of this story if u can't see Elena as a stefan lovers i will introduce a new girl for him in the coming chapters ,who will truly deserve stefan .So here goes the first chapter enjoy reading.

Chapter:1

As the nights peaceful silence covered the entire mystic falls,Damon lay on the roof of the Salvatore boarding house looking at the sky with a lost and lonely expression on his oceanic blue eyes which could melt anyone if it the night was peaceful ,Damon could not feel a bit of peacefulness by thinking about his life which was only surrounded by darkness and never allowed anyone to see this side of him which carved for someone's childhood everyone choose his little brother over him .His .And now Elena too added to the list .He thought he is really a fool to think that Elena will choose him over stefan during the days he spend to get Stefan back from always masked his hurt and pain behind his arrogant and bad guy attitude .But at the end of the day he is just a lonely person who can't mask him from always wanted a single person to love him..And there was once a person who loved him like that .Unconditionally loved him with everything she had .But his cruel fate snatched her from him like it snatched his mother.

**DAMON'S P.O.V:**

Looking at this night sky and this stars always brings the memories of the her who loved me with everything she is the only woman who loved me for what i am after my is the only one who know everything about me and understood me like none did.I wish she was still here with me running her soft finger through his hair while he lay on her chest looking into her purple eyes which took away all my always know how to make me happy and smile when i was in my worst single smile is enough to make my day .But she is just nothing but a beautiful memories now .The beautiful memories only which is still keeping my humanity .I wish i could reverse the time and stopped her from leaving me that night .Thinking of her always made me hope that she will return to me as she promised before leaving me.I wish she will remember her promise soon and will return to she is the only one who can save me from myself .All the years of waiting for her only made my longing for her increase more and i loved katherine and now i love Elena its nothing like the love i have for .I really want her with me now as this pain in my heart is getting unbearable by every passing day .If she not come back soon this time i have only one way to end this pain .And the only way is ending my lonely life.

**********************End of P.O.V**********************

Damon finally closed his eyes taking a deep breath completely unaware of a black sparrow who was watching him from the moment he came on the roof flying towards east once the sucidical thoughts hit his mind.

Finally the sparrow after flying for 30 minutes landed on the ground inside a park and transformed into a handsome boy of early 20 with dark black hair and oceanic blue eyes in a dark blue geans and white then walked to a black volvo which was parked outside the park and unlocked the car .Once he settled inside the car he took his sony xperia z mobile from his pocket and dailed a number in his seepdail .After few rings the call was received.

''Hi are u?''said a musical like female voice.

''Hi.I am i don't think he is''said Julian .

''How bad is he julian?''asked the girl knowing about whom he is taking about.

''He is thinking of killing himself and i don't think he is just thinking this should go back to him pain is so unbearable ,its hurts even to read his thoughts.''said Julian

''Ok then.I will be there by tomorrow by tomorrow me from airport''said the girl which bought a instant smile on julian's face .

''Sure i will .I love u''said julian.

''I love u too Julian and be on time.U know i hate waiting in the airport''said the girl with a smile in her voice

''Yeah yeah i will be on time .How can i make the great Evelia wait ?''asked Julian teasingly.

''Good night Julian''said Evelia with a smile and disconnected the call

Julian continued to smile as he started his car and driving to the hotel he is staying for the night.

**NEXT AFTERNOON:**

Julian was waiting in the airport when a very familiar face caught his attention and he smiled as the girl walked towards him with a breath taking smile .As the girl came near him he took her into a bone crushing hug while the girl hugged him back.

''I missed u too Julian''said the Evelia with a smile hugging him back.

''I missed u so much Madre ''said Julian with a smile.

''So how is Mystic falls?''asked Evelia as both of them walked out of the airport to the parking.

''Its a greart town i can't wait to see him''said Julian with a smile loading her bags in the car .Once they finished loading the bags both of them got inside the car and Julian started the car .

''I am sure u will love him is a great guy ''said Evelia with a smile remembering her time she spend with Damon.

''But i am afraid Madre''said Julian with a sad face which made Evelia to frown .

''Of what?''aked Evelia looking Julian.

''That he will not accept me''said Julian with a pained 's heart broke to see the expression on his face and she kept her hand on his face and made him look at her.

''Julian i am sure he will accept are a great guys and i am really proud of u .Trust me sweet heart he will love u as much i do and even stop worrying about it.''said Evelia with a smile to which Julian too smiled back.

After 1 hour Julian parked the car infront of the salvatore's boarding house and both of them got out of the car .Once Evelia looked at the house every single memory she spend here came rushing back and she smiled at then looked at Julian who was now standing beside her and gave him an assuring smile.

''Lets go Julian''said Evelia and both of them walked towards the front they reached the door Evelia entered the house without knocking only to see stefan and Elena sitting on the couch smiling on something without noticing either of them .

''Stefan its a shame that this house is unprotected ''said Evelia and stefan eyes widen at her voice and he immediately stood up from the couch and looked her with shock.

''Lia''said stefan in a soft voice as his eyes got moist and Elena looked at both of them with a confused expression.

''Its great to see u again stefan''said Evelia with a warm smile and the next moment stefan took her into a bone crushing hug as a lone tear escaped his eyes.

''I though i will never see u again Lia''said stefan and Evelia hugged him back with a smile.

''Well i know i will see u again''said Evelia and stefan broke the hug then he looked at Elena who was looking at both of them with confusion.

''Lia this is ...''said stefan but Evelia cut him off.

''The infamous Elena Glibert .Yea stefan i know i never failed to keep a look on u guys once i found out you guys are alive''said Evelia with a grin to which stefan gave a knowing smile.

''Stefan who is this?''asked Elena standing beside stefan .

''Elena this is Evelia .Damon's wife''said stefan and Elena looked at her in shock.

Damon sat in the Mystic grill drinking his bourbon as Alaric sat beside him.

''You know whole life one week i thought there is no one loves when i remembered the only women who loved me like i am her only world ,i don't even know where she is now.''said Damon as he gulped another glass of bourbon in one go.

''Damon we can search for her if u want .But you said she promised that she will return when you need her the trust her Damon if she truly loved u she will keep her promise''said Alaric sipping his bourbon.

''Don't u think its weird Ric .We both having conversation about my lost love .You trying to comfort me when i killed you twice''asked Damon with a grin to which alaric rolled his eyes.

''You know what Damon you are a dick .But still u too deserve happiness. so call me whenever u need help if u decide to find her''said Alaric and before Damon could replay his phone started to vibrate in his pocket .As he took his phone he rolled his eyes to see stefan calling.

''Stefan if u called to ask my help,then sorry to disappoint u i am not in a mood to change into your Knight in shining armour''said Damon .

''Damon i didn't call for any i want to back to boarding house as soon as possible and please don't argue and come now''said stefan and disconnected the call .Damon got up from the seat rolling his eyes .

''Ric i have to go .Broody stefan wants be back for some unknown to tag alone?''aked Damon looking Alaric .

''Sure lets go''said Alaric and both of them left the grill .

Once Damon entered the boarding house he saw stefan standing leaning aganist the wall with a glass of wine in his hand as Elena sat on the couch reading a novel.

''Stefan can i know why u called me when i see no reason for me here now?''asked Damon raising an before stefan could answer a voice made his whole body froze.

''Stefan i am so glad that my room is clean as i left .I never though i wi...''said Evelia who was coming down from her room but she too froze seeing the very familiar pair of oceanic blue eyes looking her with so many emotions.

''Eve''said Damon finally breaking the silence and Evelia gave him a teary smile .without wasting a second Damon ran towards her taking her into a bone crushing hug burying his face in her neck as tears freely followed from both of their eyes .Evelia too hugged him back tightly running her hand through his silky hair feeling his arms around her after 170 years .On the other hand Damon was finally feeling peace and loved in his wife's arms and he let the tears flows he didn't care if others saw this side of him ,he got his most precious part of his life back and this moment only wrapped in her arms mattered to him .After few minutes Evelia broke the hug and cupped his face wiping his tears .

''No Damon no more tears .you have cried and pained enough and from this moment u will only smile and will see happiness .I promise u that''said Evelia kissing his forehead.

''I missed u Eve''said Damon and rested his forehead on hers.

''I missed u too Damon''said Evelia with a she looked at Alaric who was standing with a slight smile looking at them .

Evelia unwrapped his arms around Damon and walked toward Alaric .

''Fianlly i got the chance to meet the greart Alaric Saltlzman.I am Evelia ''said Evelia forwarding his hands to Ric.

''Its a pleasure to meet u finallay Evelia and you can call me Ric''said Ric with a smile.

''Its a pleasure to meet u too Ric.I must really thank u for being a great friend to Damon though he is a dick''said Evelia with a smile and other smiled at this.

''Eve how do u know Ric?''asked Damon wrapping a arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him still unable to believe that she his Eve is really back in his life .Evelia looked and smiled at Damon by his question.

''I know everyone and everything that's going on in Mystic falls for the past few months.I will explain everything later''said Evelia and kissed his too smiled and gave a light kiss on her lips .Just then Julian entered the house with carrying two other bags and Damon looked at him with a questioning look.

''Madre your last two bags''said Julian and looked at Damon before turing to look Evelia again.

''Keep these bags in the same room sweet heart and come down we must talk''said Evelia and Julian went upstairs with a nod .

''Who is he Eve and why he is calling you Madre ?''said Damon with a confused look.

''Damon i will explain everything .But first lets have a seat.I think Ric will be happy to a drink''said Evelia with a and Evelia settled on the couch while stefan ,Elena and Ric settled on the other one as Julian came back .Evelia looked at Julian and Damon and took a deep breath .She stood up from the couch and kept a hand on Julian's shoulder.

''Damon this is Julian .OUR SON''said Evelia as a pin drop slience filled the room.

So friends here ends this chapter.I know its really a crap ,but please tolerate me as its my first story .If u want me to continued please leave your reviews .I will update the next chapter by tomorrow if i get good yea MADRE means MOM in Italian.

With Love,

Scarlett.


End file.
